Punch presses commonly utilize a stripper to clamp the workpiece in position during the punching operation and to strip the workpiece off the punch during retraction of the ram. The present invention relates to a punch press of the type having a hydraulic actuator for extending and retracting the press ram alternately into and out of engagement with the workpiece and having a stripper mechanism operated in timed relation with the ram.